Radana
Radana is a former Animalian dissident and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Central European Red Fox and alongside her allies Romana and Darina is though of as a diver. In her service with the A.M.S she wears a black and blue rubber bodysuit like a wetsuit with a white "R" on her arm and black rubber gloves whilst on Flight 103 she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a white, red and black striped scarf, black leather gloves, standard coloured tights and high heels. Personality Like many females regardless of organization of alliance Radana is very skilled in karate but is also skilled in gymnastics which is understandable because she is a secret agent so she needs to be slick. She is also more verbally abusive to enemies or prisoners than her leader Romana is and she is also more verbally abusive to enemies or prisoners and she is also very physically strong. Because of her enigma Radana is also often compared to a secret agent. Especially with prisoners her strength comes in when she does everything by force namely with prisoners but the ones she wants the most are either Denise or Madeline both of which she never succeeds in getting just as Shannon wants to capture Ioana and Maria and nearly does during the first coup. Radana also loves torture and as a result is common participant in torture and is greatly known for her ambition of wanting to kidnap Denise or Madeline. Even her own allies also compare her to a fascist because of her tendencies and nationalism, it is also thought that Radana is behind many executions but what is definitely known is that she, Darina and Romana manage to save Natasha and Oscar from being drowned by the Junta in the North Sea, though Natasha is saved Oscar manages to be revived. In the end Radana is also so un-accepting of defeat it is said that she has to be sedated. Personality Radana's A.M.S service leads to the A.M.S backing the Road Rovers in the aid to the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front during the first Animalian coup in which all four organizations back the army against Mechanikat who ultimately throws Mufasa out of office and forces the allies to retreat. Though the A.M.S manage to operate in obscurity Radana often warns Tatyana about operating in the open because of the arrest, disbandment and proscription of the Road Rovers and the imprisonment of it's members with the execution of six of it's members: Myron, Vasily, Oliver, Malia and Gunther following the organization's defeat in the Animalian civil war. In the last fight however it is the A.M.S's turn to be disbanded and proscribed as a terrorist group with it's members imprisoned but unlike Myron, Vasily, Oliver, Malia and Gunther who are executed as well as Blitz and Exile who are killed and Oscar and Natasha who are drowned in the Atlantic Ocean but later saved originally by her, Darina and Romana the A.M.S members all survive and are eventually released with the Rovers who were imprisoned by the Junta by the Animalian Patriotic Front and their allies. Following the end of the Junta the A.M.S and other resistance groups that were proscribed, disbanded and had it's members interred or killed either by executions or being drowned are rehabilitated and re-established. Following the re-establishment and rehabilitation of the A.M.S Radana with it's members is later rewarded by Roberto and the Fox Junta for their efforts against the Junta. This is also what happens to many members of other resistance groups. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes